


Through the Years

by fullofcrazyness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 13 colonies - Freeform, Angst, Colonization, Cute, Hetalia, Historical, Historical Hetalia, I may or may not have created the states, but that's later, hopefully accurate, i dont know what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofcrazyness/pseuds/fullofcrazyness
Summary: This is a story of America, and his history and how it affects him. It will start from the very founding of the colonies in 1607 and it will continue up to probably right after the Cold War. I will try my best to get all the factual information I can (yay research, maybe I'll enjoy it because it's for this). Please correct me if I miss something or get something wrong.Also I'm publishing This for fun. I don't know how often it'll be updated right now as my main focus is the PJO story and college. But I'll also be working on this occasionally!Disclaimer for whole story: I do not own Hetalia, it is not mine in any way shape or form! The only things that would belong to me are any OC's i decide to create for this story, if any at all. (I need to find my list again or make a new one)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

A rough synopsis from Columbus to British colonization

__________________________________________________________

There were two small children roaming the lands, of what would be called Florida in the future, with a darker skinned woman. This was Native America and her child, who yet had a name to be called.

"Mommy, what are the clouds doing on the shore?" The first small child asked in one of the many native languages.

"What? Where." Native America asked, looking over the cliff they were on.

Sure enough, there were 'clouds' on the shore of the beach.

"Child, get back. Those aren't clouds." she said, pulling the boy behind her, the second already behind her.

"What are they mama?" the second boy asked curiously.

"Dangerous. You must not go near them." She said.

"Why mommy?" the first child asks, trying to peer around the woman's legs.

"Just listen to me. Please." she said, dragging them away from the cliff's edge.

Later that night the first child snuck away from his mother and made his way down the cliff side, curious.

 _"I wonder what these clouds are."_ he thought to himself as he approached the beach.

As he stepped foot on the beach, he realized that there weren't clouds on the shore, but strange floating things. And there were men around fires on the beach, talking in a language that he didn't understand. The child jumped back as one of the men spotted him and yelled for someone else. The child tried to turn and go back but squeaked as strong arms lifted him from the ground and turned him around to look at his holder.

The man was tanned and had chocolate brown hair and forest green eyes. He wore a tan uniform with a string tied in a bow around his neck. A belt was around his waist. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows and his pants cut off below the knee with white wrappings. He had brown shoes on his feet.

"Hola, Niño pequeño. ¿Cuál es su nombre?" **(1)** the voice asked knocking the child out of thought.

The child just looked at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked in his native language.

"No hablas español." **(2)** the man said in realization.

The child just shakes his head in confusion.

The man stared at him before his eyes lit up and he scrunched his face up in concentration.

 _"Can you understand me now?"_ a voice went through his head.

The child stared at him in amazement.

 _"Yes."_ he replied.

 _"That's good. Can you tell me who you are? I'm Spain, or Antonio. We're here on an expedition to find new land."_ the man said.

 _"I do not have a name. But my mommy is Native America."_ The child told him. He had a feeling not to mention his brother.

 _"Is she? Can you bring her to us tomorrow?"_ Antonio asked.

 _"I can try. She doesn't like you very much. I think you're nice."_ the child said.

Antonio frowned. _"I'm sorry to hear that. Try and get her to talk to us soon. We have to move location in a few days’ time."_

The child nodded and Antonio let him down. He waved and the child ran off to his mommy, pretending he never left.

He tried talking to her for the next few days, but she wasn't happy that he had gone off on his own. Eventually, around four days later she agreed to go and meet with Antonio, but they had already left the beach.

"He's gone." The child said sadly.

"It's for the better." Native America said softly.

"If you say so mommy."

But a second later she fell to the ground twitching.

"Momma?" The second child asked scared.

"Run." she coughed out. "Get away. They're hurting our people."

"Momma no." The children said, tears filling their eyes.

There was yelling in the strange language and the child turned around to see a group of men running towards them. The child started crying as they separated him from his mommy, his brother also crying as he was carried away.

"Cállate." **(3)** A rough voice commanded him.

The child got the meaning and tried to stop crying. The two watched as the men carried his momma away from them. This would be the last time they would see her alive.

For the following years they felt her presence leaving them. Even though they weren't fully fledged nations, yet they still felt the pain of the people. They were dying and getting hurt. And it hurt them. They would get sick constantly, not used to these new viruses. But Antonio was always there, taking care of them.

Every once in a while, he saw a yellow-long haired man walking around with Antonio. But he never knew who he was, and he could never understand what he was saying.

All they knew is that they were growing up. Slowly. Their momma was dying, and they felt it. There was an empty feeling in his heart and mind. His momma wasn't there anymore. The two brothers constantly held and comforted each other. One night the long, blonde haired man took his brother away and he screamed and cried for him to come back but he never did. It would be decades before he saw him again.

And that's when the yellow-short haired man showed up and took him away from Antonio.

And the man had a small child like him. But he spoke the language of the strange yellow-long haired man.

"Hello child." the short haired man said, the child not understanding. "I am England, or Arthur Kirkland."

___________________________________

  1. **Hello, small child. What is your name?**
  2. **You don't speak Spanish.**
  3. **Shut up.**  
  
  




**If I'm wrong blame my horrible Spanish skills and google translate**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur took the small child on a boat, he learned what it was called. When he got on, he saw his brother and they ran and hugged tight. Arthur looked at them confused but dismissed it. They two talked to each other in one of their native languages constantly. It never ceased to confuse the Brit who had no idea what they were saying most of the time. Slowly he picked up on some basic words just like the two boys picked up some English.

"Welcome to the United Kingdom lads." Arthur said when they landed, bringing them to his house. 

The two children just stared at him and Arthur sighed. 

"Où est mon papa?" **(1)** Canada asked. 

"You must learn English and soon if you're going to stay here. I'll get you started right away." Arthur muttered to himself, ignoring the child’s question. 

"Ya finally home are ye Artie." A loud voice came from the upstairs.

"Yes, I am Allistor." Arthur called up the stairs. 

There was a stomping and a bright red headed man came down the stairs. He was wearing a blue uniform with white sashes crossing his chest. He had bright green eyes. 

"Is Wales home?" Arthur asked.

"Not at the moment, Dylan **(Wales)** is out at the market." Allistor said. 

The two children just moved closer to each other as the two men talked. They didn't know what they were saying so they decided to just stick to each other.

"Who are these two?" Allistor asked as he finally noticed the two children. 

"This is Canada." Arthur motioned to the purple eyed child. "And this is my new colony. I've heard him be called The British Colonies." Arthur said.

_"Is that my name?"_ the child thought to himself. 

"Don't they need actual names?" Allistor asked.

"I think I'll wait and let them pick like we did." Arthur said. "For the mean time they are The Colonies and Canada."

Allistor nodded. "Do they know English?"

"No, they don't." Arthur said.

"Well, they better learn soon then." Allistor said walking into another room. 

"Yes, yes." Arthur turned to the boys and motioned for them to follow him. 

Getting the gesture, the two followed him up the stairs and into a room with a bed and a dresser. 

"Yours." Arthur said.

"Mien?" **(2)** Canada asked, pointing at the room and himself. 

Arthur, knowing a small bit of French, nodded. Canada smiled and turned to The Colonies and dragged him into the room. Arthur nodded and left the two to it and left the room. 

"So, you are Canada now?" Colonies asked. 

"Yes. And apparently you're Colonies now." Canada replied. "Do you know where my papa, Francis, is? I haven't seen him in a very long time."

Colonies shook his head. The two continued talking until Arthur came back in with another red head following him. 

"This is Dylan. He will be your English teacher. He has the most patience out of all of us to teach you." Arthur said. 

"Mornin'." Dylan said with a smile on his face.

"You'll start tomorrow." Arthur said walking out. 

_______-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-______

For the next couple of months, the two slowly but surely learned English. The yellow long-haired man, who they learned was France or Francis, came over occasionally. He took Canada back with him to France much to Colonies dismay. Apparently, Arthur was just babysitting for him. Colonies wondered why Arthur had him for so long then, not that he minded, he missed his brother something fierce. That didn't stop the two children from paying with each other every chance they got. 

Colonies could slowly feel his people dying out and their numbers dwindling. His skin slightly lightened because of all the white men coming into his land and his hair lightened to a slightly lighter shade of brown. He knew his people were dying and getting hurt but he couldn't do anything because he was a child. A child stuck across an ocean from his land. 

Finally, thirteen years after Arthur had brought Colonies over to England, he was deemed ready to go back to the colonies in 1620. He was fluent in English, with a British accent. And he had grown a bit, now the size of a five or six-year-old. And today was the day he was picking his name. Canada had already picked his, deciding on Matthieu, or Matthew in English.

Colonies and Arthur were sitting in the main area of the house with Allistor and Dylan. 

"Do you know your name?" Arthur asked.

"I would like to be called Alfred." Colonies said.

The three brothers thought it over before they all nodded in approval.

"You will be called Alfred Jones, Colonies." Dylan said, a glittering white light twirling around his fingers. 

He touched Alfred's forehead. There was a flash and then it was over. 

"What was that?" Alfred asked.

"It bound you to your country. Now that you have a name, your people can influence you and your land is connected to your body. You are The Colonies." Allistor explained.

Alfred nodded in understanding. Arthur grunted and stood up from his chair. "Well are you ready to go now that that's over with?"

"Yes." Alfred said, pointing to his bag by the door. 

"Good." Arthur turned back to his brothers. "Write me if you need help or something comes up. I shall be back in the next couple of months."

His brothers nodded and Arthur and Alfred left the house to go board the Mayflower. The ship sailing to their new home.

__________________________________________________

**1) Where's my papa?**

**2) Mine?**

**If I'm wrong blame google translate**


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later the Mayflower reached the shores of Cape Cod.

"We're too far north." Arthur muttered to himself.

It had been a hellish sail. There had been many storms that they encountered. They couldn't even use the sails, so they got off track many times, just sailing in any direction. And it's obvious that a ship of over one hundred that someone would sick. Four people ended up dying. 

"It's cold." Alfred said, rubbing his hands over his arms.

"We weren't prepared for the winter." Arthur said. "We need to find a place to set up." 

"But where?" Alfred asked looking around, "It's just a bunch of trees."

"We search." Arthur said.

Arthur walked away from Alfred and addressed the people from the boat. He explained what had happened and what they need to do. All the people agreed. 

For the next month Arthur led the men in a search for a place to set up camp. Alfred stayed at the boat with the women and children. As the months passed Alfred started having strange dreams. They were always about a small girl, probably around the age of three. She had red hair and green eyes. Every time he saw her she was motioning for him to come to her. But before he could get to her he would wake up. He had a feeling she was real, and he knew he had to find her.

Finally, in late December they found an area where houses started being built immediately.

Winter was setting in. And it was freezing. This just pushed the people to build faster, before it got too cold. It took a few weeks for all the houses to be built and finally everyone could be moved off the Mayflower and to the village. But it being so cold did no one any good. Almost half of the people got sick and died. Alfred, who was so small and didn't have many people, fell ill too. Arthur was there, trying to fix it but he couldn't because it was his people. 

Finally, the winter ended, and Alfred was slowly getting better. The people had tried to start farming for themselves but weren't very successful. One day a native approached them and greeted them in English, having picked it up from traders. He offered to give them food in exchange for trade. 

"We're finally picking ourselves up." Alfred said that spring in the small field he and Arthur had behind their house.

"Yeah we are." Arthur smiled planting some seeds. 

"Do you think it will last?" Alfred asked helping his father. 

"Probably. I have faith in my people." Arthur said.

Alfred smiled and continued planting some seeds.

"Alfred." Arthur said a few minutes later. 

"Yes?" Alfred asked looking up.

"I was thinking." Arthur started, "Of moving us to Virginia. We can go and live in Jamestown."

Alfred looked at him. "Are you sure? That’s a long ways away."

"I'm sure. I think it'll be better for us." Arthur said stopping his planting. 

"I guess if we leave now, we can make it before winter sets in again." Alfred said thinking. 

Even thought he was the size of a six-year-old, he had been around for a very long time and knew more than what others thought he did. 

Arthur nods. For the next few days, they packed up the few things that they owned.

"Alfred, I have a special way of traveling but it might make you sick for a few days." Arthur said. 

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"Grab my arm and I can instantly take us to Jamestown." Arthur said.

"How?" Alfred asked, taking the man's arm anyway.

"Like this." Arthur said.

There was a loud crack and Alfred tightened his grip on his father’s arm. The next thing he knew he fell onto the grass of another place. He pulled himself up to his hands and knees and vomited all the was in his stomach. He felt a hand on his back and soft muttering. After a minute it was over, and Alfred's arms gave out on him.

"Oh, there we go." Arthur said, picking him up.

Alfred groaned and laid his head on Arthur's shoulder. 

"Let's go, I have a house already for us." Arthur said, grabbing the bag and started walking towards the establishment. 

He greeted the people of Jamestown happily as he made his way to the large house on the outskirts. It used to be a merchant’s house before he came back to England to retire. Arthur had bought the house off him, planning to come here in the first place. Arthur looked down as a soft snore hit his ears. He smiled softly as he noticed that Alfred had fallen asleep. He made his way to the front door and pushed it open. He walked to the bedroom and laid the sleeping child on the bed to sleep. Arthur went down to the kitchen and lit a candle. He pulled out a paper and started writing a letter to his brother to let them know where they were. The mail ship would be leaving in a few days.

When he was done, he sealed it with his crest and left it on the table and went back to the bedroom and laid on the bed. Making sure Alfred was still asleep, Arthur drifted off. 


	4. Chapter 4

The year is 1633. Alfred is now about the size of a nine-year-old human child. Slowly but surely more and more people were settling in the colonies. But something was about to happen in Massachusetts colony that would spread. 

Alfred was asleep right now, not knowing what was to come.

_He was dreaming about three children, a boy, and two girls. They were very young, probably two or three. A girl and the boy had red hair and bright green eyes, the other girl had brown hair and the same green eyes. They were waving at him. But Alfred noticed that the boy was starting to look sick, he was pale and looked like he was getting rashes._

_“We’ll see you when you get back.” The girl said._

_“Come back soon.” The boy says._

_“Look for us.” The second girl tells him._

Alfred woke up, body hurting. He crawled out of bed feeling like crying. He went out in search of Arthur.

"Dad. I don't feel good." Alfred said when he found him.

Arthur looked up from the paper he was writing on. "What's wrong lad?" 

"My body hurts. And my skin itches." Alfred said scratching at his arm. 

"Let me see." Arthur said standing up and walking over. 

Arthur gently grabbed the child's arm and frowned at the heat he felt coming off the boy. He looked at the boy and noticed at how fatigued he looked. Closing his eyes for a moment he concentrated on a scanning spell. When he opened his eyes, they glowed slightly greener. 

He saw rashes crossing across the child’s body along with some forming blisters. There were slightly glowing red areas showing strained muscles. That's what would be causing Alfred's body pain. 

Arthur let the spell fade away and he held the child as he looked weak. 

"Do you know if something is happening to your people?" Arthur asked.

"They hurt." Alfred said. "It hurts Iggy. It hurts."

Arthur looked at the boy and saw that his eyes were getting distant. 

"We need to go home." Arthur said, "Back to England."

"Allistor?" Alfred asked blinking at him.

"Yes. Back home." Arthur said. "But first you need to rest."

Alfred nodded and Arthur led him to his room and laid him on his bed. Alfred fell asleep almost immediately.

Arthur walked out and settled in a chair and closed his eyes. He hadn't tried this long of a connection in a few years. 

_"Allistor. You there?"_ Arthur tried.

 _"Ar..ur? I... at..ou?"_ He got back.

 _"Yes, it’s me but you're fuzzy."_ Arthur said back. 

There was silent for a moment. _"Is this better?"_ He heard Allistor say.

 _"Perfect."_ Arthur said.

 _"Good. Now what's up? Did something happen?"_ Allistor asked his brother.

 _"Alfred's sick. I don't know what’s happening, but he says his people hurt."_ Arthur explains. _"We need to come home, but I don't think the boat ride would help him any."_

 _"You want Dylan and I to bring you back?"_ Allistor offered.

 _"Yeah if you could."_ Arthur said.

 _“Go get Alfred and anything he might need."_ Allistor said.

 _"I'll be back in a moment."_ Arthur said.

He stood up and walked back to the bedroom and picked up the sick child that was sound asleep. He grabbed the stuffed bunny that Alfred slept with.

 _"Alright. We're ready."_ Arthur said to Allistor who was waiting. 

_"All right, get ready 3...2...1!"_

There was a flash of light and Arthur felt him and Alfred hurtling through a vortex. It was pressing down on his chest till he could barely breath. He could only imagine what Alfred was feeling. He felt squirming and noticed that Alfred had woken up and was scared. He held tight. A few more seconds. And suddenly they popped back into existence in the UK brother's home. Alfred tumbled from Arthur's arms as they both crashed to the ground. Alfred was heaving and Dylan was rubbing the child's back. Allistor went to Arthur and rubbed his back as he tried to hold back his lunch. 

"Alright?" Allistor asked, squatting down in front of him.

A minute later Arthur replied. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. How's Alfred?" 

Allistor looked over. "Finally stopped heaving. Safe to say there's nothing left in his stomach now. He passed out though."

Arthur sat up and looked over to the child. "He's sick. But I don't know with what."

"We'll look him over, but you need to go rest. Long distance travel like that is gonna leave you exhausted if you don't go sleep now." Dylan said to him. 

Arthur nodded and the two brothers helped him to his feet and Dylan helped walk him to his room. 

"Poor lad." Dylan said, picking up Alfred. "He's burning up and he's got rashes everywhere." 

Allistor was quiet for a second. "... That sounds like Smallpox."

Arthur looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

Allistor nodded. "Positive. This is gonna be hellish for the boy."

Dylan looked at Alfred. "Good thing you brought him home Artie. He's gonna need help." 

"We need to figure out what's happening to his people." Arthur stated, as he looked at his sick son.


End file.
